


【扉泉猫片】被嫌弃的杂猫的一生

by yikimasi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikimasi/pseuds/yikimasi





	【扉泉猫片】被嫌弃的杂猫的一生

白猫出生在猫舍，那种专门生小猫卖给宠物店牟利的地方。不过它命不好，不是纯种猫，是最便宜的田园猫，整个猫舍那么多纯种的名猫里面就它这个笼子一窝杂猫，兄弟四个。

它不懂杂猫为什么会在这地方，从小它就被全屋子的纯种猫鄙视，它们都是要在宠物店价格上万的品种，而它们家三百块顶多了。

后来隐约知道一点，它家四只是专门给人领养的，一只猫五百块保证金。猫舍主假装是爱心动保人士，网上发帖招人领养，交货当天缴纳五百块，承诺三个月后猫猫养的好，五百块全额退，实际上呢?留的是一次性号码，领养人想联系你退保证金时根本是空号，而三个月也养出感情了，不会舍得扔猫，一只田园杂猫五百块，值钱。

白猫的哥哥和弟弟早就被人领养走了，只剩它一个，猫舍主说他品相不好，看着凶巴巴不可爱，总之很嫌弃。

猫舍里唯一跟白猫有交集的是一只黑毛白爪的燕尾服猫，他俩的笼子正对着，吃饭的时候也常常共享一个饭盆，偶尔聊几句。

“我哥哥昨天被卖掉了，我家只剩我一个。”

“我也是，主人说我长得凶卖不掉。”

燕尾服猫不屑，“我是因为太可爱了，主人舍不得卖掉我，和你不一样。主人说我这么可爱是要被卖给王撕葱的。”

“祝你早日被卖。”

万万没想到，买家没来，城管先到。猫舍主人因非法繁殖并贩卖动物以及猫舍扰民等数罪并罚进了看守所，猫舍也被官方查封，猫咪全部充公。执法人员一看它是田园猫，长得丑脾气凶，理所当然觉得这是外面的野猫溜进屋蹭饭，猫舍怎么会容许那么不赚钱的猫存在，于是善心大发，把白猫放回大自然——它成了流浪猫。

流浪的白猫到处跟猫打架，抢食争地盘，无奈人家野猫成群结队，它势单力薄，每次都被群殴。好在它聪明，才不是那种只会盘聚在小巷垃圾桶的垃圾猫，它喜欢跑到学校，在面善的小孩身边叫两声装可怜便能换点吃的。

没过多久，它听说木叶研究所在抓猫，他们对猫可好了，好吃好喝伺候着，住的都是软绵绵的猫篮子，吃的是小鱼干。白猫很心动，跑去研究所碰运气，没准就欧了呢！

它在研究所遇到了之前的燕尾服猫，洗得干干净净养得白白胖胖，头上扎着小蝴蝶结——小公猫扎蝴蝶结。

脏兮兮的白猫有点尴尬，“你怎么在这儿？”

“猫舍查封以后我们就被城管放网上拍卖，所长趁便宜把我们买了。”燕尾服猫舔舔爪子，“大家可喜欢我了，说我是乌云踏雪来，叫我踏雪。”

“那……你们有空床位吗？”白猫委婉地问。

“我们不招难看的杂猫，你别听外面的谣言，研究所的审美标准很严格。”黑猫无比骄傲，“不过你是我的老熟人，也许会网开一面。”

白猫跟着进屋，刚走到廊上即遇上了木叶研究所的boss，一个高个冷白皮看着超级凶的男人，他的红眼睛好似随时发射镭射光。黑猫冲他喵喵叫撒撒娇，男人瞟了白猫一眼，说踏雪喜欢就让它留下作伴好了。

靠着黑猫的裙带关系，它欧了。

研究所的笼子比猫舍大，还铺着软垫，每个隔间有自己的猫砂、饲料和饮水机。白猫仍是这里最难看最不值钱的猫，不过它早就习惯了。

这里不给猫绝育，而且公母分开养，走廊两头各一间屋子，能想象一群公猫齐声唱歌求偶的模样吗？叫唤半天母猫也听不到，自娱自乐咯。

发情之后研究人员会给猫咪的饲料里加药物，白猫理所当然以为那是抑制发情的，不过你既然不绝育，干脆给我们一人分配一只母猫啊，多简单。

黑猫发情后天天挠笼子，成天嚷着要漂亮小猫猫，没人理它。白猫幸运一点，研究员姐姐拎着它的脖子带它去一个小房间和母猫配种，当然都是品相不咋地的母猫，不过是母的就行，总比憋死强。

有一天，高个冷白皮来他们屋子，环顾一圈后打开黑猫的笼子，无视发情期的躁动挣扎，抱着小家伙去里屋的小隔间。小隔间是干什么的他们不知道，去过小隔间的公猫总是支支吾吾打哈哈，各种逃避掩盖不说实话，久而久之小隔间的谣言越来越多。恰好此时一个黑长炸溜进公猫屋，看他的穿着打扮便知道此人不一般，研究所正规编制都要穿白大褂，除非你是漂亮的前台小姐姐，然而这位短上衣低腰裤露个小蛮腰的明显是小哥哥，漂亮倒也挺漂亮。

黑长炸左看右看不知怎么地跟白猫有眼缘，自说自话拽它出笼子，无视猫咪不悦的叫声，一个劲儿的摸，白猫隐约感觉到此人手劲儿很大，绝非善茬，吓得不敢反抗。

“瞧你的臭脸，跟扉间一模一样，扉间在哪儿呀？”

白猫从他怀里挣扎出来，引人来到小隔间门口，趁着黑长炸开门的机会也钻进屋。

屋里并没有谣言说的那么可怕，只竖着几个柜子，正中央摆着一张床，床正上方是一个巨大的无影灯。黑猫一脸享受地躺在床上，任由高个冷白皮给它顺毛，白皮还拿着针筒往它嘴里灌牛奶喝，小家伙喝得美滋滋，这么大的猫还要人喂牛奶，真不害臊。

“扉间你在干吗呢？”黑长炸凑上前，非常自然地从背后抱住冷白皮。

冷白皮放下手上的空针筒，顺带揉了揉黑猫的小肚皮，“给猫喂牛奶。”

“这就是你说的乌云踏雪？好可爱啊，借我养几天吧。”

“不行。”

黑长炸推了一下冷白皮，“小气，你有那么多名贵猫，这只猫借我一两天又不会怎么样。”

“你会养坏的。”白皮冷冷地说，“忍猫都养不好何况普通猫。”

两人不知怎么吵了起来，你一眼我一语唇枪舌剑互不相让，吵到动情还动手动脚你推我搡。白猫瞧准时机跳到床上，窜到黑猫身边，用前爪推了推它。

“喂喂，你还好吗？”

黑猫舒服地伸个懒腰，“是你啊，我很好啊~就是吃饱了好困，想睡觉。”

不知怎么地，白猫突然觉得眼前的小伙伴有点不太一样，浑身散发出香甜的气息，姿态慵懒中带着妩媚，连猫毛末梢都带着风情，那双碧绿的大眼睛像幽静的潭水引猫入胜——一句话，充满了令猫神魂颠倒的荷尔蒙。

一只发情期的公猫哪儿经得住这般诱惑，喵呜一声低吼扑到小黑身上，疯狂地咬着它的耳朵，舔舐着它的毛发，一个不巧扯下它头上最喜欢的蝴蝶结，对方一开始还用爪子反抗，力道很轻，不似拒绝倒像是调情，激得白猫愈发兴奋，最后两猫干脆抱在一起没羞没躁，演绎出一场真实的猫片。

另一边黑长炸和冷白皮怼得热火朝天，虽说是互怼，但是两个人搂在一块儿活似橡皮糖，就差没鼻子贴鼻子嘴对嘴，专注地根本没心思理会床上的两只猫。

猫咪干一次最多10秒，一分钟60秒，两个人吵了十几分钟，你说两只猫能干多少回？待两人吵完，两猫都强装作没事猫，白猫跳到床下端坐着，黑猫趴着玩掉下来的蝴蝶结，直到主人走过来替它重新绑好，再把它抱回笼子。它们终于明白为什么来过小隔间的猫咪会对它闭口不谈了，呵呵。

接下来几天黑猫成了重点关注对象，每天定时定点都会有个研究员姐姐过来，强行把小黑和别的公猫关在一个笼子里。别看小黑长得可爱，打架可凶了，那些公猫别说是碰它，只要靠近它的安全范围内都会被一顿胖揍，挨两爪子算轻的，有只倒霉蛋差点被咬掉耳朵。几次下来，全屋子的公猫都怕小黑猫，只要研究员姐姐抱着小黑走过就会抓狂，人类不得不放弃了他们愚蠢的行为。

又过了几天，黑长炸再度悄咪咪溜进来，这次单纯是为了撸猫。他轻车熟路地来到小黑笼前，把它抱了出来，一阵摸一阵吸，抱在怀里跟抱小孩似的，一颠一颠。

“泉奈！”白皮突然冲进屋子，把小黑从黑长炸手里抢过去，“孕期不要碰猫，万一有寄生虫和病菌呢？被猫抓伤怎么办？”

“少来，你的研究所肯定给猫打疫苗除虫了，又不是野猫。”黑长炸摸摸小黑的头，“几天不见这孩子胖了一圈啊，吃什么吃这么好？”

一语惊醒梦中人，白皮一摸小黑的肚子，红眼睛瞪得老大，然后蹦出一句吓死全屋子猫咪的话 ：“我的天，他明明没有配种却怀孕了。”

天啊！地啊！神啊！公猫怀孕了！

升级为准妈妈的小黑一脸懵逼，这些天唯一跟小黑配过种的小白大脑宕机。聪明如白皮很快想起那天小隔间除了小黑还有小白这件事，气得拎着白猫的脖子想把它扔到野外去，幸亏黑长炸拦着。

“你要对小白猫做什么？”

白皮愤怒地说：“我最喜欢的乌云踏雪，纯种燕尾服猫，你知道市场价有多贵吗？纯种猫当然要和纯种猫在一起生小猫才可爱，结果便宜被这只杂种给占了！早知道当初不该收留它！搞大我家小猫的肚子！耍流氓啊它！”

“你有资格说人家小猫吗？”黑长炸赶紧把小白抢过来，“你不要就给我，我养。”

“别闹，这么烂的品相养了也丢人。”

“你有资格骂小白猫吗？你也没比它好多少。”黑长炸指着自己，“它把猫肚子搞大了，你把人肚子搞大了。”

白皮相当无奈，“两者完全不一样，这猫是杂种猫。”

“我看小黑喜欢它，不然不跟它搞来搞去。喜欢了才搞来搞去。”

白皮忍着怒火折回屋子，接着又另外找了个有软垫的篮子把它和小黑放在篮子里一起端了出去，黑长炸全程跟着，还拿手机跟拍，笑得开心。

黑猫缩在篮子里，无助地舔毛：“我、我怀孕了，我要当妈妈了。”

白猫也不晓得怎么安慰它，僵硬地凑上去舔舔小黑雪白的爪子，对方没有拒绝就继续舔。后来从爪子一路舔到小黑的脸，舔舔它的小鼻子。

“你喜欢我吗？你会当猫爸爸吗？”

“我喜欢你呀，我一直喜欢你。不过我是杂种猫，我配不上你。”

小黑的脑袋蹭蹭小白，“喜欢我就可以了。”

被两只猫的亲昵举动刺激到的白皮怒吼：“你们两个不要那么亲密！等生了小孩看我不把你们拆散！”

黑长炸还在一边起哄：“哎哟哎哟，王母娘娘扉间本性毕露，哈哈~”

后面几周是白猫人生中最快乐的日子，他和黑猫有自己的屋子，他们管那里是他们的家。小黑怀孕以后吃的很好，每天有新鲜的鱼和鸡胸肉，还有专门的研究员姐姐照顾，小白的伙食还是照旧，但是小黑总会给它留一点鸡肉。它们会挤在一起晒太阳，互相给对方舔毛。小姐姐时不时会给它们带新玩具，小黑最喜欢那只灰色的会跑的小耗子，因为它从没见过小耗子，它说要留给孩子玩，怕孩子不认识耗子。那真是一段再也回不去的好日子。【作者语：我敲这一段的时候真的哭了，我泪点真奇怪】

是啊，再也回不去。

猫的孕期10周左右，黑猫变得越来越奇怪，原本活力四射一个打四个都不喘气的小家伙，如今整天躺在篮子里睡觉，连饭都没心思吃，松软无力像一滩烂泥，只有在白猫凑上前时会伸出舌头舔舔它，随后又闭上眼睛继续睡觉。

“我觉得我会死，我见不到小宝宝了。”

“不会的，你不会的。”

该来的还是要来，某天不是研究员姐姐而是白皮来他们家，抱起小黑就走，小白急得跟在屁股后头，一路跟到猫屋的小隔间外，被挡在了那道门后头。它站在门外又是叫又是挠，却没有得到来自屋内人类的一丝回应。好久好久，也不知道多久以后，一个姐姐从里面急匆匆跑出来，小白赶紧溜进去。

小黑躺在床上，无影灯打在它的身上，床上到处都是血，它吸着氧，眼睛半睁着，它的肚子被剖开又被缝上，而五只小猫安置在床边的一个暖箱里。小白跳到小黑身边，舔着它的耳朵，又转身去舔它的白爪子。

“我还不想死、不想死。”

“你不会死的。”

白猫眼睁睁瞧着小黑断了气，不能动了，没心跳了，再也不会搭理他了。小白止不住地哭，转过头瞪着床边的白皮，那个人戴着橡胶手套，手套上沾满了小黑的血，绷着脸一点表情也没有。对于人类而言只是死了一只猫，对白猫而言它漂泊一生好不容易得到的家生生被毁，完全不能比。

“扉间大人，”白皮身边的一个小姐姐开口，“猫死不能复生，您得去看看那几只小的，有两只呼吸微弱快不行了。”

小黑留下五只小猫，因为白猫的品相不好，小家伙以后也肯定是长得很一般的杂种猫，一点都没有妈妈可爱，更加没有小黑那么值钱，顶多比小白贵一百块。那又怎么，小白觉得这是世界上最可爱的小猫，全都是它的小猫。

很快地，小猫陆陆续续断了气，眼睛没睁开一下就凉了。一个接一个，最后终于有那么一只活了下来，毛还没长齐，光秃秃的，看不出长啥样。五个孩子最后只剩一只小母猫，它的兄弟姐妹全死了。

白皮沉重地呼着气，白猫搞不懂他有什么好沉重的，又不是他的老婆小孩。后来转念一想，可能是觉得小黑那么名贵的品种为了生一堆杂种猫而死太不值得了吧，可以理解。

小白又被送回了公猫屋，而女儿被带走了，连一眼都没瞧过她爸就被带走了。小黑和其他孩子的尸体去哪儿了它也不知道，埋了还是火化了？它能做的只有趴在自己的笼子里，默默地想念孩子，不吃不喝也是一副快死的模样。

最后又是黑长炸救了它。

几个月不见黑长炸明显肿，而且是那种憔悴的浮肿，原本明亮的眼睛凹陷下去，脸颊倒是鼓了起来，像注水的猪头肉。肚子也圆鼓鼓的，看得出来不是吃饱了撑的，肯定带着球。

“哎呀，小家伙之前不是好好的吗？怎么无精打采的？”黑长炸把它从笼子里抱出来摸了摸，“蔫了似的。”

“它老婆孩子都死了。小黑的内脏被胎儿挤烂，撑到剖腹产一做完就断气。几个孩子也没长好，五个死了四个。”白皮平静地解释，眼睛一直盯着黑长炸和他的圆肚子。

“真可怜，那剩下的孩子呢？”

“实验室的姑娘照顾着。二代实验体以后还需要做进一步研究。”

“把孩子还给他吧，白猫只有那个小孩了，见不到孩子它会死的。”黑长炸笑嘻嘻说，“打个比方，如果我是黑猫，你是白猫，我生孩子死了，再把唯一活着的孩子从你这里夺走，你会怎么想？”

“你又不是猫！”白皮突然很生气。

“白猫却是个爸爸。”

当天下午，小白就被小姐姐抱回到他和小黑曾经的家，家里仍然摆着他俩曾经一起睡觉的篮子，篮子里躺着一只刚长毛的小猫咪，猫咪全身黑白相间，长得实话说来很一般，丢到猫堆里毫不起眼，没有关系，猫爸爸喜欢它。它们父女俩还有了自己专属的名字，原本猫屋里的猫都只有编号，如今它们是福贵和凤霞父女俩。

后来听说白皮也有了个女儿，管猫屁事。

凤霞一直没被绝育，疫苗驱虫都做，却迟迟不绝育。眼看孩子长大到快要发情了，晚上关在笼子里喜欢轻轻扒着笼子叫，终于等到了个小姑娘来他们家把孩子提溜走。福贵理所当然以为是抓孩子去绝育了。

过两天凤霞被送回来，浑身都是抓痕，连小脸都被抓破了。神情木讷，完全没了离开时的神采，像只死猫般冰冷僵硬。福贵意识到不好，他在外头流浪时见得多了，有些落单的小母猫常常被公猫围困，逼迫着与公猫交配，公猫在发情期格外狂躁，喜欢攻击母猫。女儿肯定是被别家公猫打了。

“凤霞、凤霞！”

“……”

凤霞缩在笼子里不说话，安静地舔着伤疤。福贵扒着笼子不停唤她，女儿都假装没听见。

事实证明他猜想的没错，几周以后凤霞生了一窝小猫，说是一窝其实就三只，比一般的母猫一胎生的少多了，而且三只都是死胎，一生下来就死的。凤霞因为生孩子还感染了，伤口流脓，挂了好几天水才好。

白皮来看过凤霞一次，就是生孩子那天，来了一会儿听研究员小姑娘汇报完又走了。

“二代实验体的生育能力的确存在缺陷，尽管也有猫咪一胎生一两只的情况，可是死亡率太高了，加之后来身体感染，我们怀疑孩子在胎内就是死的。具体可能还要看她二胎三胎的情况再下定论。”

“等她身体恢复再配种吧。”

“那么……这次该给她配什么品种呢？上次那只猫好像发情时把小姑娘打了一顿。”

“无所谓，反正是杂种猫，再混也是杂种。”白毛说这话的时候眼睛瞟了一眼福贵。

凤霞身体好一点以后果然又被拉去配种，二胎还是一样，才生了两只，全死。生第三胎，三个仔仔总算活了一只，可惜女儿身体真的被搞垮掉，生完大病一场，白皮怕再生下去这个二代实验体会死，就不给她配种，反正三代实验体也生出来了。

才四岁的小母猫，换算成人类也才三十出头，正值青壮年，而凤霞却早早没了生机，每天除了喂孩子晒太阳，连喵喵叫都不愿意，没心思更没力气。

福贵也不想去抱怨什么了，命还在就行，祖孙三代凑合着活呗，好死不如赖活着。

白皮有个女儿，跟他一样是个白毛白皮，黑长炸给他生的。福贵搞不懂，既然他也有女儿，为什么不能将心比心，要折磨自家的凤霞？后来想想也对，将心比心是对于人的，他家只是杂种猫。

小白皮整天在木叶研究所里玩，不过她从不来这间屋子，因为她爸整天看着她，不许她胡乱跑。有一天她自己溜出来玩，许是跟人玩捉迷藏什么的，藏到了福贵家里，跟他们家遇上了。

“呀，小猫！”

小白皮肉肉的，腿短短的，行动到是异常灵活，跟一阵风似的上蹿下跳，没等福贵反应过来，她就抱起了篮子里的凤霞。凤霞吓得直哆嗦，动都不敢动，惊恐地看着爸爸。福贵冲上去对着小白皮就是一阵疯狂乱抓，说来诡异，这小丫头也不知是吃什么长大的，身法极好，轻轻松松躲开了福贵，抱着凤霞出门去玩。后来福贵明白，是自己老了，老得连女儿都护不了了。

等到傍晚，小丫头还没带凤霞回家。福贵觉得不妙，白皮不喜欢杂种猫，看见自家女儿抱着不值钱的凤霞肯定会把自家女儿送回来的，玩到现在没回来，要么是凤霞出了事，要么是小白皮出事。外孙没有奶喝急得直叫唤，最后还是研究员端着奶瓶来喂它，这下福贵确定凤霞凶多吉少。

第二天早上，白皮来了。他浑身是血，一只手抱着小白皮，另一只手拎着什么东西，黑乎乎的长条形状带皮毛的 ，福贵不敢去看。小白皮身上也都是血，不过应该不是她的，因为小孩没那么多血可以流，最吓人的莫过于她那双血红色的眼睛，福贵记得她原本的瞳色是黑的，现在怎么变得和她爸一模一样？

白皮缓缓抬起胳膊，将手里的东西放到福贵面前，“福贵，你女儿……”

他家凤霞啊！身上被划开那么大的口子，背上的皮被剥掉一大块，爪子上的肉团还被用刀割开，眼睛瞪着死不瞑目。外孙还不知道发生了什么，以为妈妈回来了，躺在篮子里喵喵叫要妈妈，福贵越听越伤心，噼里啪啦掉眼泪。

小白皮凑到她爸耳边说，“我把凤霞害死了……”

“猫又不是你杀的，不关你的事。”

不关她的事，关谁的事？如果你家熊孩子不把凤霞抱出去，她怎么会出事？如果你不拿凤霞不停去配种，她身体怎么会年纪轻轻就垮掉？

老福贵想要跳起来挠这对恶心的父女，却发现自己老得跳都跳不动了，面对害死女儿的凶手竟然只能喵喵叫两声来表达愤怒。他本想一了百了冲上前啊呜一口咬死小白皮，大不了被一脚踹死，可是听到外孙的叫声又不忍心，他死了这孩子就没亲人了，说到底还是他太怂。

凤霞被埋在研究所花园里，透过福贵家的窗户可以看到那座小坟头。

年迈的杂种猫福贵，还要带着外孙坚强地生活下去，艰难地活着。

扉间念完手里的小说，面对着泪水涟涟的小女儿，非常无语，“宇智波泉奈，你这个写的是什么玩意儿！你是看张X谋的电影看多了吧，我们所里的老福贵怎么招惹你了？”

奈奈抽纸巾给女儿擦擦眼泪，理直气壮道：“写得多好，多有感染力，催人泪下啊！”

小女儿泉扉呜呜泱泱哭，“福贵好可怜。”

“我让你以研究所吉祥物福贵猫为蓝本写个东西，研究所要拿来当招聘软文用的。你现在写的这个能招聘到什么鬼啊！还有我为什么又是反派啊！”

“你的存在不就是用来当反派的吗！”

“胡说！福贵和他媳妇家珍还是我撮合的呢，我哪里反派了！给我改！”

“改是不会改的，一个字都不改！”

老福贵挨着他的媳妇家珍，爪子不由自主地去挠家珍头上的蝴蝶结，夫夫二猫窝猫篮子里，眼瞅着戏精一家三口人作妖。

“这扉间跟他媳妇又吵架，能不能好了？”家珍拍掉老公的爪子，“不许扯我的蝴蝶结。”

“他们那叫情趣，你一小公猫喜欢带蝴蝶结也是情趣~”

家珍用它雪白的爪子挠福贵，“情趣个屁，小心老子揍你。”

白猫赶紧举爪投降，“夫人饶命~话说女儿和外孙去哪儿啦，一天没见他俩。”

“听说研究所地下室跑进来一只老鼠，女儿带外孙看活的耗子去了。”小黑猫很无奈，“耗子有什么好看的，跟金子似的。”

“其实耗子挺好吃的，尤其是那种肥肥的肉多的耗子~”

“恶心，离我远点。我一只纯种猫才不吃耗子。”


End file.
